injusticefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:2.3Jonah1123theWhale/Fan profile: Cheetah
Biography The legacy feline super-villian and Wonder Woman villian. During the Golden Age Priscella Rich was the first Cheetah. In the Silver Age Deborah Domaine is the second knowen Cheetah. The Cheetah that is well known in the media is Barbar Minerva. This is the Cheetah that has a male conturpart, who name is Sebastian Ballesteros. Team affilation that this Cheetah has are Villainy. inc(VI), Injustice League(IL) and Secret Society of Super-Villians(SSSV). There has been several other people who took the name Cheetah. Barbara Ann Minerva: Leading a Experdtion to find the lost city of Urzakartagant tribe. During the experdition the crew were anbushed by Urzakartagant tribe and one of their guides. Dr.Minerva and Dr.Leavens escaped by diving into a near by river. Tom and Barbara have found the city of Urzakartagant during the find the ritual was takeing play. The high priest started the ritual by sacrificing experdtion crew. During the ritual the tribe was attcked all most killed everyone. Barbara saved the tribe leader Chuma but they both were traped by a cavein. After Chuma explain the rituale Barbara wanted the power. Once they were saved by Doctor Tom Leavens she killed him to restart the rituale. After she became the Cheetah she killed, slaughter and massicered the invaders. When she went home she brought Chuma with her. One year later after Barbaragot her powers she felt weak. This time she was visited by Circe who made her permently in her Cheetah. Regime Being all about power, and when Superman started to make his Cheetah takes it as a way to get more power. Haveing Enhadced Senses Superman choose also becuase she could be a good leader on mission and a sicentist. Cheetah is the one who lead the mission on killing Green Arrow, turning Hal Jordon Yellow Lanturn and captureing Doomsday. Do to Superman's fear of still not trusting Lex Luther he had Cheetah as a spy to watch him. Gameplay ---- *Power Character *Character Trait - Senses Enhacement: Cheetah can countur everything including Super Moves *Super Move(Any better ideas) - Cat Toy: Kicks the oppent on then pounces on them, and then claws them three times. Nexts she grabs them in her mouth and bites down hard then throughws them. Power and Abilities ---- *Cheetah form *Superhuman Strength *Superhuman Durability *Superhuman Speed *Superhuman Agility *Enhadced Senses *Claws and Fangs *Anthropology *Hand-to-Hand(Advanced) Intro/Outro ---- *Intro: Walks on the Arena Says "This jungle cat like to play RRRRRRoughf." *Tunat: Stretches like a cat *Outro: Walks over to them and while pruering clawses them. Ending Cheetah DC.png|Defualt Regime cheetah|Regime DCUsomething.png|DCUAOM Costumes ---- *Default: Cheetah skin wearing an purple outfit *Regime: Cheetah skin wearing an black outfit with long gloves and boots. *DCUAOM: Cheetah skin wearing a black top and pants with gloves and socks. Ending After defaeting Superman Cheetah became the new Regime leader. Cheetah and the new regime started killing the hero's so no one challeng them. Edventrally Cheetah will fell that some one will betray her or kill her so she slowly killed every one. She found Areas after hunting him down he will be destoryed after the fight Areas was killed by his own weapons. As the new leader again every one obey her and she would give rewards. Quotes ---- *®Cheetah "I'm takeing the Regime" ®Superman "Only if you can kill me" *®Superman "I thought you were untrustable" ®Cheetah "Your death is now" *Superman "Cheetah stop this" Cheetah "The Justice League will fall" *Cheetah "Man of Steel will die" Superman "Barbara are you still there" *®Cheetah "Let me pass" ®Wonder Woman "Superman didn't call you" *®Wonder Woman "You will pay for your disrespect" ®Cheetah "You think i'm scared?" *Wonder Woman "Barbara please find your self" Cheetah "Your death is my goal" *Cheetah "Lets finish this" Wonder Woman "I agree" Category:Blog posts